the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Cage Monster and Parrot
Cage Monster and Parrot are characters in The Messenger. They are denizens of the shop and are part of the shop's vibrant scenery. Profile Appearance Cage Monster is an orange tentacle monster in a cage. Its cage is mostly covered by a blue cloth, and a small corner of the cage is exposed. Cage Monster's tentacles poke out between the bars of the exposed section of the cage and along the bottom of the cage. Its face is shrouded in darkness, but two glowing red eyes are visible. Cage Monster hangs out on the floor to the left of The Shopkeeper's desk. Parrot is a purple-blue parrot with white accents around its eyes, on its belly, and at the tips of its crest. Light blue accents line the white sections of its body and also the tips of its wings. It has a yellow beak, yellow eyes, and yellow feet. In the normal version of the shop, Parrot hangs out on a brown perch attached to the left side of a bookshelf; the perch is above and to the right of The Shopkeeper's head. In the Picnic Panic version of the shop, the perch is connected to left side of The Shopkeeper's souvenir stand. Personality Both Cage Monster and Parrot are briefly offended by The Shopkeeper's off-hand story comments about how they got transformed into strange creatures. Otherwise, they remain completely silent as background scenery for the shop. Main Story Under most normal circumstances, Ninja can interact with the cabinet inside the shop many times in order to activate cabinet rant #1. After the rant ends, he can interact with the cabinet an additional time for an off-hand comment from The Shopkeeper, where The Shopkeeper vaguely threatens him. The Shopkeeper states that Ninja should see what happened to the last traveler who got nosy, which prompts the Cage Monster to complain, "Hey, I heard that!" This implies that the Cage Monster was the nosy traveler. When Ninja enter the first shop of Searing Crags, The Shopkeeper gives him a Rope Dart after a somewhat awkward conversation. In a follow-up conversation, Ninja questioningly thanks The Shopkeeper for the Rope Dart gift. The Shopkeeper asks him if he felt it was an awkward interaction, which Ninja agrees to. The Shopkeeper goes on to talk about a related and more awkward experience, alluding to the fact that, in the past, she had to tell her boss that her experiment went wrong and permanently impacted one of her colleagues. This prompts the Parrot to complain, "Hey, I heard that!" implying that the Parrot was the colleague in the experiment gone wrong. The Shopkeeper totally ignores the Parrot's comment and explains to Ninja that he can use the Rope Dart on many various types of objects. Picnic Panic :For the main article, see Picnic Panic. Cage Monster and Parrot make a return, as residents of the tiki version of the shop. After Ninja reaches the Voodoo Heart for the first time, Cage Monster is missing, replaced by the Voodoo Altar from the top of Fire Mountain. The Shopkeeper believed that the altar would be a cool addition to the shop, so she grabbed it. Ninja questions what happened to the "caged monster thing," and The Shopkeeper explains that it was useless, so she got rid of it. The altar is used to summon the Voodoo Mask, which tells jokes that The Shopkeeper finds awful. One particularly terrible joke will cause The Shopkeeper to say that she kind of misses the caged monster. Trivia * Cage Monster is referred to as "CAGE_MONSTER" in the dialogue files, "Monster" for its talk portrait file, and "ShopMonsterCage" for its sprite files. * Parrot is referred to as "PARROT" in the dialogue files, "Parrot" for its talk portrait file, and "ShopBirdie" for its sprite files. * In the beta version of the game, Cage Monster was much larger, blue in color scheme, and had a purple-pink cloth covering its cage. Parrot was not present. * The Gamescom 2017 teaser trailer depicts a large version of Cage Monster, similar to the large Cage Monster from the beta version of the game. Parrot was also present but with a different coloring scheme compared to the final game and was inside a silver birdcage. * The "Devolver Public Access: The Messenger-Sneak Peek" video depicts a beta talk portrait for Parrot. The beta talk portrait icon had an uncompleted look and depicted Parrot with features identical to the Gamescom 2017 teaser trailer, such as green streaks of feathers and a silver birdcage.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbotY4UNko8&t=6161 Gallery Cage Monster and Parrot Shop Screenshot 1.png|The Shop, where Cage Monster and Parrot hang out. Shop Screenshot 2.png|The 16-bit Shop, where Cage Monster and Parrot hang out. HolidayShop.png|The Holiday Shop, depicting Cage Monster and Parrot in festive attire. Shop Screenshot 7.png|The Picnic Panic version of The Shop, where Cage Monster and Parrot hang out. Shop Screenshot 8.png|The Picnic Panic version of the 16-bit Shop, where Cage Monster and Parrot hang out. Cage Monster MonsterPortrait16.png|Cage Monster's 16-bit talk portrait icon. Holiday Cage Monster.png|Cage Monster's cage decorated in Christmas lights and snow. Beta Shop.png|The beta version of The Shop, where beta Cage Monster hangs out. Parrot Holiday Parrot.png|Parrot with a Santa hat. Parrot Screenshot 1.png|Parrot's beta talk portrait icon from promotional footage. References ru:Монстр в клетке и Попугай Category:Characters